


Of Wandering Worlds and Warcraft

by querulousArtisan



Series: Of Wandering Worlds and Warcraft [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burning Legion - Freeform, Crossover, More tags will be added as I think of them., worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: The Burning Legion has ravaged countless worlds in their desire to purge the universe in fire.  For millennia,  they have sought the end of Azeroth and all of her inhabitants, while countless heroes fought back. Now, with renewed determination to see the fall of the nascent titan world soul, they have set their eyes on another world, and it is caught in the crossfire.  The heroes of Azeroth must now defend their own realm, as well as one much like their own, against the onslaught of demons, and hope that the denizens of this plane have those that will fight for the fate of both of their worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been planning out this fanfic for years. I have just never really had a way to fully world build it the way I wanted to, until now. This is definitely an off the wall crossover, and I am certainly doing this mostly to have the story idea down (as well as give myself ideas to draw). A lot of the chapters that are posted are not likely to be beta'ed, thought I will try and go through and edit them when I can find errors. 
> 
> (If you wish to beta my work, please feel free to do so).
> 
> Anyways, thank you for giving this odd idea a shot, and I do hope you enjoy it.

The night illuminated. The brilliance within the sky had been unmatched.

It was brief. For two mere moments, the sky was brilliant. First, with green, a shade that was almost sickening. There was quiet after, and then once more there was light, almost as bright as the midday sun.

As quickly as it began, it ended. In such late hours, it was as if it never happened, the inhabitants of the small village slumbering in the twilight hours. Few would know it ever happened, though those that were awake turned their eyes to the skies to observe. Even fewer would come to speak of it. At first, anyways.

Certainly rumors would spread. There would be tales of angered spirits, or rare natural occurrences. Some would think the government was testing a weapon that went wrong, and others would blame the youth for messing around with fireworks and causing a commotion with their delinquency.

None would understand the fate it would soon hold for them. Their lives would be changed forever, connected to so much more.

Their fates were in their own hands.

~*~*~

The summer night's breeze brushed aside strands of crimson hair. A weary veteran of battles passed had his eyes turned to the skies, observing the stars as he was lost in thought. His mind wandered, between memories, worries, hopes, and even a faint curiosity of what lay beyond the stars. The night hours offered a calm sanctuary when he found sleep would not come to him.

Kenshin hands cupped ceramic, gently shifting it to swirl the warm, green liquid within. The tea's faint aroma brought him a bit of calmness when his mind swam with the worst of his thoughts, and energy when it wandered into more welcoming ideas.

His mind had fallen on the past few months. The battles he and his friends had endured had worn them, but it had been a great victory. The amount of people they had protected from Shishio's was countless, and for that, he was grateful. He had mostly healed from his wounds, as well, having nearly lost his life in the battle before.

But he made it. They all did.

A brilliance of verdant flashed across the sky, pulling him out of his thoughts. It had blinded him, for just a moment, and was gone the next. His hand was raised the moment it occured, though before he could realize what had happened, a glowing brilliance followed. That, too, was gone a moment later.

There was pause, unsure if there would be another occurrence, before he lowered his hand. "What... was that?" he whispered. It could not have been the northern lights, for both flashes had been far too brilliant, and far too short. It was certainly a phenomena, but of what, he could not be sure.

It would become a sleepless night, he feared. Kenshin knew that even if he were to try, his mind would wander far too much about what he witnessed meant. He wasn't a superstisious person by any means of the imagination. The man was practical, after all of his years of survival. However, in all of his travels since he had vowed never to kill again, he had witnessed things he could not explain. Marvels that he himself wondered about from time to time.

He knew those lights were far from natural.

He couldn't help the feeling well up within, though. Whatever it had been, it was an omen.

He feared it was not a good one, thought he couldn't deny the hint of hope that followed.

~*~*~

Sanosuke made his way through the streets, using the small amount of light the illuminated his path to find his way home. His face was flushed red, having spend the day with his friends gambling and drinking. He certainly had had his fair share of sake, and was all to eager to get home so that he could sleep it off.

He grumbled a little about the money he had managed to lose that night, but it was only soft mutterings of mild regret for allowing himself to lose so much. In the end, it was hanging out with old friends again. After the battle he and his friends had suffered, he was glad to being doing things for the sake of old times.

He was a bit too focused on the road ahead when the sky illuminated, he had not been blinded, instead seeing the surrounding buildings light up with a sickly green. Sanosuke's eyes were quick to avert to the sky, trying to look for the source, and the fighter was wholly unprepared for the second flash of pure brilliance. He cursed, eyes closed tight as he was blinded.

A few moments passed before he looked back up, still trying to see if he could find the source of the brilliancy. There was nothing to be seen, nothing that indicated that it was a source. Sano questioned if it could have been lighting, but there was not a cloud in the sky, and the weather was calm.

There was a shift in the wind, and for a sobering moment, Sanosuke found himself wondering if what he saw was a sign.

His mind then moved to other matters, and soon he found himself wondering if that was a sign that the spirits were angry. The thought made the hair on the back of his neck bristle, the fighter gritting his teeth as he felt his heart race. If the spirits where angry, and he was out in the open, surely he would be their first target.

"I have to get out of here!" he proclaimed before tripping over his own feet in a drunken attempt to run. Sano fell, knocking over various items as he hit the ground and cursed loudly. He was doomed now, at least, so he thought before he was able to get back on his feet once more. He ignored the older woman that came to her window, cursing at the fighter as the ruckus he made began to wake up the inhabitants. 

Instead, he found his footing once more, and then he was taking off into the night.

~*~*~

Tsunan Tsukioka shifted papers and flipped through notes as he tried to make connections to his research, his door just slightly ajar to let a soft flow of air into his home as he worked on his next article on current government corruption. He had been lost in his work for most of the day, barely pausing to grab a meal and water. He jotted down notes when he found connections, scrawling out his rough draft.

He almost hadn't noticed the change in lighting. Had he not looked up to find another note, he would not have noticed as the buildings changed a brilliant color, the same as the sky, if just for a moment.

Tsunan's eyes went wide with wonder and awe. He thought he had just saw an odd weather phenomena, when it happened again, this time with a more brilliant radiance.

It only happened in within moments, but that was all it took for the man to be shocked at what he witnessed.

Then, something seemed to click. Tsunan's mind was one filled with research and stories, always reading what he needed to for the articles he wrote. However, he certainly had researched other matters. Former research was soon going to prove itself useful. He had once done an article about a minor official swindling people out of their money for false tales of fortune telling. During that time, Tsunan had come across a handwritten book of prophecies. He certainly couldn't help but to read it, even if it had not been relevant to his article at the time.

Now, though, he could remember one specific prophecy. He wasn't certain he believed in them, but Tsunan couldn't just ignore what he saw, or what he remembered.

It had been a prophecy fortelling of two bright lights, one of dread, one of light. The lights would be followed by a coming battle, though the text had been vague on what it meant by the word. Tsunan had been told that there were possibly other books like this, though he had found himself disinterested at the time. This one was, after all, what his target had taken his inspiration from.

He pushed aside the article he was writing. It was a minor case of corruption, after all. Instead, he began to dig through his books, looking for that one specific one he had gotten his hands on. He needed to reread it, and hope that the merchant he got this from still had the other volumes. What those words held meant something, wether it was a hoax by the government trying to get people in line, or of a more supernatural origin.

He had to know what this all meant, and he couldn't help the feeling that time was of the essense.

~*~*~

The faintest hint of sun was just starting to peek above the horizon. A man sat near a cliff side, watching as the sky started to turn pale with the first signs of morning. His hands carefully held a small cup, filled with sake. This would be a normal morning, but the man knew what he had witnessed, and he knew what it all meant.

He couldn't help but to frown. For years... no, even longer, he had traveled to find those that he could prepare, thought he had met few with potential, and none who would truly understand. He had hoped to never see the signs he had that night. Now, he couldn't help but to feel unsettled. Lives were about to change, and a whole new challenge was about to unfold. Whether the world was prepared for it was to be seen.

He had tried to get the word out as best he could, without exposing how he knew what he did.

Without exposing what he truely was.

It had been a guarded secret over the years that, honestly, even he had been starting to forget. How long had it been since he came here? Truly, he knew. Time, after all, was second nature to him. However, with how entwined he was with time, he was certainly like to forget truly how long things had been.

His hopes were dire, truth to be told, and he cursed himself for not doing more. He knew what this all meant. He even knew this would soon occur. However, he had become far to comfortable with his lifestyle. Complacent. He had fallen in a pattern that everything he knew of what he saw became an afterthought. 

Still, hope was there. The fel omen was followed by one of light. 

He just hoped they would be prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, right now it seems like I have a steady update of what looks to be twice a week, though that may slow down (I managed to outline the first four chapters so far, thanks to theDah). I do want to at least update once a week, depending on how my work, Art Patreon, and life schedule pan out.
> 
> Once again, these chapters right now are unbeta'ed, so I am sorry about the roughness. A lot of this is kind of a guilty pleasure project. Honestly, I didn't expect to see anyone be interested in it, so it makes me really happy to see people reading this! Thank you all that have clicked on this story!

The morning air was cool as the sun made it's way above the horizon, the faint sounds of footsteps reverberating through the dojo. Kaoru made her way to the main training room, taking her time to do some deep breaths, mentally preparing for the days training.

The dojo was unusually quiet this early morning. Normally, Kenshin was already up long before her, having taken his own time for his own thoughts before he had prepared breakfast and started on the chores. Instead, it seemed like the only other sound was one other set of footsteps making their way to the training room.

"I wonder if he went to the market." Kaoru said quietly to herself. It wouldn't be that unusually, especially if Kenshin had found out that they were out of something they may need. Still, he would usually wait until she was up to let her know he was heading out, as a courtesy, especially after they had gotten back from Kyoto. She couldn't help but to be a little thankful for the small gesture.

"I wonder if he is even awake." It wouldn't surprise her. It wouldn't be the first time since they had gotten back that Kenshin ended up sleeping in, more so than usual. Even though he seemed to be doing well, he was still healing.

"Ah, Kenshin was probably up all night." came a voice from behind, young yet determined. Though Kaoru had been expecting it, it had still taken her off guard, the swords-woman having been lost in thought.

"Yahiko, don't you know that it is rude to sneak up on people?" She half-yelled as she turned to her student standing in the doorway. The young boy simply made a face at her, though he was making his way to sit next to her for his breathing exercises. He couldn't help the sly grin.

"He was probably bored of staying around this dusty old dojo!" he rudely teased, knowing it would rile up his teacher. It worked, like always, though sometimes Yahiko wondered if Kaoru simply reacted just to amuse him, rather than flying off the handle with her emotions like she used to.

Just before Kaoru could really say anything to her student, there was the soft shuffling of someone else entering the training room. Both of them turned to face the new visitor.

"I am sorry, Miss Kaoru and Yahiko. Breakfast is going to be a little late." Kenshin stood in the doorway, offering an apologetic smile. Kaoru could hear it in his voice. The man in the doorway sounded tired. She could see it in his face, as well. She was certain Kenshin had gotten no sleep the night before.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned. "You look terrible." she mentally cursed her self for not catching the words before they came out. She tried to regain her pride by pretending she didn't really care about what she said. 

Yahiko lacked similar tact. "Yeah! You look like you did that one night you and Sanosuke went gambling!" he teased the rurouni. "So which one of you lost big this time?"

Kenshin couldn't help the rather grouch glower at the both of them, the expression showing how really tired he was. He tried to think of a comeback, the rurouni usually rather witty, but after staying awake the entire night, his mind was barely able to think of much more than to give them the disgruntled expression.

It lightened up, however, when Kaoru asked him if he was alright. He could tell that she was worried. He just offered a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, Miss Kaoru. This one simply couldn't sleep, that's all."

Kaoru watched Kenshin's features, reading them to the best of her ability. She could tell, by the tension in the man's brow, that lack of sleep wasn't the only thing to have caused Kenshin's restlessness the night before. However, he seemed to not be in the mood to discuss it. For now, she would take his words at face value, and wait for him to come to her when he was ready.

They would soon go about their day, Kenshin prepare breakfast and working on chores, while Kaoru and Yahiko trained, with the occasional bickering. As the sun rose in the sky, and noon approached, much of the morning seemed forgotten.

The gates to the dojo opened as a visitor made his way in. Sanosuke had made his way to the dojo, waking up rather late in the day with an empty stomach and a hope for a free meal. His head ached, the young man having had a bit too much to drink the night before. As he made his way through the grounds, he had spotted Kaoru and Kenshin starting to prepare for their midday meal, Yahiko still focused on his training.

As Sanosuke was welcomed, Kaoru was quick to pick up as to why their friend was there, as well as how disheveled he was. "You know, if you didn't sleep in, you might be able to find a way to pay for all the food you mooch off of us." Kaoru accused.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I stopped being a fighter for hire long ago!" Sanosuke brought out the age old excuse. Kaoru just stared at him indignantly.

"It's been long enough for you to have found another form of income by now. One that doesn't involve gambling." Kaoru's voice was pointed, though far from angry. She stood up from what she was initially doing. "I am going to go prepare some tea. Maybe it will help both of you wake up." it was a mix of teasing, as well as genuine care.

Sanosuke just offered a thankful grunt, watching her go back into the dojo. He moved over, sitting next to Kenshin as the smaller man worked on getting a small cooking fire started.

"So, you look like hell. Were you up all night?" Sanosuke couldn't help but to lightly elbow Kenshin, much to the rurouni's chagrin. "You know, you probably could have used a night out using that intuition of yours. Maybe my pockets wouldn't be so light.

Kenshin looked over at Sanosuke. "You know, Sano. Gambling is still illegal." he teased, though he offered his friend a kind smile.

There was a small pause, and then Sanosuke lowered his voice, making sure the others couldn't hear.

"So, you saw the lights too, right?"

Kenshin's smile faded, his eyes averting to the fire. He offered a nod, though he didn't say much. 

"Do you think it means anything?"

"I'm not sure." whispered Kenshin. "It could have been a rare natural occurrence, but they were... strange." Kenshin tried to place words to how he felt. "I hope they are nothing, Sanosuke, that I do. I just can't help but to feel like there might be an omen attached to them."

Sano simply looked over at his friend. He wasn't quite sure if he agreed, but he remembered feeling the fear that the lights were a sign of angry spirits. "Do you think they could have been fireworks going off?" he asked, realizing how drunk he was the night before.

Kenshin merely shook his head. "No. It was too bright, and there was no sound to the lights." Kenshin sighed. "This one doesn't have a clue as to what it could be, though."

Sanosuke was quiet, though he did know nothing had come the night before, after what he had witnessed. "I'm sure they are probably nothing. Probably something strange with the weather or something."

"This one hopes you are right, that I do."

It was quiet until food and tea was served, Sanosuke spending most of the day at the dojo. Mostly, it was to see if he could help ease his friend's worry. He knew Kenshin had seen much in his life, far more than anyone his age really should have.

Still, when he had parted from the dojo, and found himself at home, Sanosuke couldn't help but to think on Kenshin's words. The rurouni had been right. The lights were rather weird.

The fighter had resolved himself to figuring out what what was going on.

~*~*~

Two days since that fateful night had passed. Sanosuke stood outside the Akebeko. If anyone had seen what he had, or had a hint as to what it would be, the popular beef pot restaurant would be the place to find out.

He made his way inside, and was swiftly greeted by a familiar face. Tae smiled at the former fighter for hire, though it was a bit sly.

"Oh, Sanosuke! Have you come here to pay your tab?" she teased. "I can take both cash and work." She giggled softly at Sanosuke's expression, another smaller giggle from Tsubame behind her.

"Sorry, Tae, I'm here to add to that tab." Sanosuke refused to look her in the eye, feeling a little guilty as he took advantage of the woman's patience.

"Oh, you can't keep putting that off forever, you know?" Still, as she said it, Tae led Sanosuke to the booth. "I'll be right with you take your order." she said once the fighter sat down. Sanosuke thanked her and watched her walk away.

Alone in the booth, he did his best to listen in to the conversations of others. Most of it was simple banter of friends and family enjoying a meal. He did, however, catch the hinds of someone mentioning how one had gone into the forest the day before, and had not returned. 

He didn't think much of it. "Likely bandits or Yakuza." Sanosuke thought to himself.

He was so deep into thought, and trying to pry into the conversations of others, that he had not picked up on the fact that he had someone join him. Not until he finally hear his name being called out.

"Sanosuke!"

The former fighter for hire shook his head, staring at the other side of the booth. A familiar face looked back at him. "It's about time you came back to the real world." Tsunan teased his old friend.

"Katsu!" Sanosuke couldn't help but to grin, calling his childhood friend by that old nick-name. "What brings you out of your cave and into public?" Sanosuke teased back.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Hey now! I am always out and about, basking in the sun, and ready for some beef pot."

The banter was light, and familiar. For the passing moments, the two simply caught up with their lives.

"So, are you here trying to get some free food?" Tsunan lightly teased his friend. Sanosuke glowered at the man across from him. "Not you too!" he exclaimed. Tsunan couldn't help but to laugh. "You have to admit, that is what a lot of people know you for!"

Sanosuke groaned, and rolled his eyes, though the mood of their booth was quick to change.

"You said you were out the night before last, gambling." Tsunan whispered, both to protect Sano from any law officials that may be near, as well as speak of something of importance, and secrecy. "Did you happen to witness last night?"

Sano only gave a small nod, taking a quick glance around to make sure no one could hear them. The restaurant was thankfully busy, and so the chatter amid most of the patrons helped drown out their voices to listening ears.

"Yeah. The lights, right? Did you?"

A similar nod came from Tsunan.

"There had been rumors that whatever cause that light fell into the woods to the north." Tsunan continued. "It seems like a few people have gone to the woods, but there hasn't been a sign of them returning."

Sano considered what his friend was saying. "It's only been a day, though. They may be investigating still, probably looking for something that may make them rich."

"That's what I thought, too, but one of those that have gone missing wasn't anyone looking for anything other than the day's herbs. Their husband said they were always back by dinner."

Sano took some time to think everything over. "It may be bandits taking advantage of what happened."

"I thought of that, too, but there was someone that witnessed something strange at the edge of the woods. The way they described it, it was like a blue demon. I am not sure if they may have just didn't see something correctly, but I can't shake the feeling that something weird is going on." there was a pause from the writer. 

"Remember that I wrote, about the official trying to defraud people by pretending to be a prophet?" Tsunan asked, though he didn't really wait for Sanosuke to answer.

"I came across a book that he was using to try and give him credibility. I took it with me at the time and didn't think anything of it other than proof for my article," Tsunan pulled out the book that he had been researching, flipping through it and opening up to a passage, pointing to it for Sano to read.

Flash of Fel and Light  
An omen of the fallen titan  
Allies shall rise and find those worthy  
For the fate of the worlds  
Rest in their hands.

Sano read through it, though he couldn't help but to give his friend an odd look. "If it were anyone else, I would think you were insane." he teased a little. Katsu gave a small chuckle. "You already do. Just admit it." they both shared a laugh before they got back to the matter at hand.

"What do you think it means, Katsu?"

There was a pause as they heard a shuffle from the booth behind them. They listened, wondering if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

A waitress pulled away, carrying dishes, focused on her work at clearing the booth. She grabbed all she could carry before turning and walking away. Both men sighed in relief.

"I don't know, Sano." Tsunan admitted. "I can't help feeling it means something more, but so far, a lot of what is written in the book does not seem to be connected with itself. Like it is a bunch of written ramblings."

Once more, Sanosuke was silent. He thought about everything, and while he could try, and easily, pretend that all of this was explainable, both of his closest friends could not help the feeling that this was an omen.

"You keep on doing your research, Katsu." Sanosuke said. "I'll wait a day, see if anyone returns. If they don't, then I am going into the woods to find out answers."

Tsunan smiled, glad to hear his friend's willingness to find out what was going on.

"Just be careful, Sano. You can't come back with a report if you're dead."

Sanosuke just offered a wide, goofy grin.

"Don't worry. I am not letting anything take me out just yet."


End file.
